


The Best Things Come To Those Who Wait

by RustedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Bets & Wagers, Exhibitionism, Hairy Derek, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Size Kink, Underage Drinking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedHeart/pseuds/RustedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get into a bet about penis size and Derek puts on a show for everyone to see but especially for Stiles.</p>
<p>It's just gay porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974213) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



> I read Game Plan and REALLY enjoyed it but wanted something a little different.
> 
> Ok so my first porn and only my second Fic so have mercy.
> 
> If graphic depictions of gay sexual acts isn't your thing you really shouldn't read this.

Derek had long since grown used to his frat doing stupid things. Usually he managed to weasel his way out of them. Like last week after a few drinks Jackson and Stiles wanted to streak down the 'Greek Street'. Boyd, Scott and Isaac had crumpled under their pressure while Derek managed to slip away with a sorority girl on his arm. Campus police hadn't been impressed but Stiles shrugged the written warning off. 

"Making memories." As if that excused public nudity.

Derek understood that Stiles' father was a sheriff and that this was the first time he was able to truly 'let his hair down' but really? Just because his father was on the other side of the state didn't mean he couldn't get into deep shit. Thankfully most of the stupidity occurred in house. 

Like tonight.

Jackson and Boyd were arguing over who had the biggest package. An argument Derek was sure Jackson would lose. But Jackson was full of  _Dutch Courage_ and it didn't look like he was going to back down.

Derek and Boyd were roommates and had seen each other in various states of undress countless times. So Derek knew that Boyd was packing; he wouldn't be surprised if he need a permit to cross state lines. 

So when Stiles claimed that Jackson was packing, "Wanna bet?" slipped out of Derek's mouth.

"20 bucks says Jackson's bigger than Boyd."

"50 says first years are smaller than second years," Isaac chirped.

"Oh its on!" Scott shouted. He had a look that said he knew something the others didn't. 

From the corner of the room, behind the Foosball table came, "here we go again." Derek hadn't even known Danny was in the room. 

"OK rules. 1. cumulative length." Danny told them.

"Cumula... what?" Scott asked

"It means everyone's length will be added together."

"2. Blow your load and you're out."

"Wait hard?" Derek asked a little uncomfortable. He had had quite a bit to drink and wasn't sure if would be able to get it all the way up.

"However you want it," Danny answered, "but the side with the most inches wins."

Stiles shrugged and dropped trou. Derek could see his semi starting to push against the fabric of his Marvel boxers. Derek didn't know where the awkward pledge Stiles had been had gone but the Stiles that stood in front of him, semi hard cock tenting his boxers, was fucking hot. Derek felt something stir in his nether regions and decided he had to see where this was going. it occurred to him that he had underestimated Stiles' size but he didn't care about the bet any more. He wanted to see what Stiles was sporting. 

"You guys chickening out?" Stiles asked when no one made a move. 

"Hell no, you're going down Stilinski!" Derek didn't know why Isaac was so eager but clearly he was in too.

Derek got up and stood in front of Stiles, who winked at him. "You ready to lose big boy?"  God this kid was cocky, it just turned Derek on more.

He let his basketball short drop to his ankles he had gone commando. Stiles gasped, his mouth forming a perfect O. An image of Stiles' pink lips wrapped around his engorged member popped into his head and his dick twitched. Stiles smirked like he knew exactly what Derek had been thinking, his tongue darted out to wet his lips like he was preparing to actually go down on Derek. "Someone's an eager beaver."

Derek ignored the comment. Shuffling to his left caught his eye and he turned to look. Jackson had his eyes squeezed shut as he ground the palm of his hand against his half hard cock through his red boxer briefs. Scott had his hand inside his shorts and was working himself as was Isaac and Boyd. It occurred to Derek how homoerotic the scene was and he chuckled. He knew Boyd and Jackson were straight and that Isaac had a thing for Scott, evident by the way he was eyeing Scott's crotch. He was only half surprised to see Scott doing the same to Isaac. When he turned to look at Stiles again he was surprised to see that Stiles had yet to touch himself. 

"Keeping it soft? scared you'll embarrass yourself in front of the grown-ups?" he teased.

"Nope," Stiles replied popping the p, " just waiting to see if I even have to bother."

An involuntary groan escaped from Derek, he flushed and started working his exposed member.

He could feel the flush spreading down to his chest, impulsively he decided to put on a show. He wasn't satisfied with Stiles merely watching. He was sure Stiles wasn't as unaffected as he made himself out to be but Derek wanted, needed to see Stiles come undone.

He dropped his cock so he could lift his shirt over his head. Stiles smiled appreciatively at the flushed skin on display. Next Derek stepped out of his shorts towards Stiles, his three-quarters-hard cock was less than an inch from Stiles', all it would take was a small shift in his hips to bring them together. The thought brought a second involuntary groan to hip lips; he swore he had never been this vocal before not even with his fattest knotted dildo deep in him. He turned with the pretence of pick his shorts and shirt up but the move was simply to show Stiles his pink puckered hole buried deep in his hairy crack. He heard Stiles moan behind him and knew he was on the right track. 

"Measure me. Now!" He heard Jackson call, he didn't care. He wasn't in this to win the bet. Boyd called shortly afterwards. He ignored them and focused on his goal. 

He draped his clothing over the back of the La-Z-Boy he had been sitting in earlier, giving Stiles another glimpse of his hole. He turned and slowly sat down draping his left leg over the armrest. His balls hung heavily against his perineum, his near fully erect cock rested against his stomach. He spat dirtily into his right hand and slowly began working his cock. With his left hand he played with his balls. Taking his time to roll each. He took both in his hand tugged at them pulling his cock upright. He groaned at the pleasure as did Stiles. He locked eyes with Stiles as he dropped his balls, he moved his hand lower spreading his cheeks more and massaging his hole with a dry finger. He was vaguely aware that Jackson and Boyd were watching him. He didn't know if Scott and Isaac were but he didn't care. The show was for Stiles who must have supernatural self control, he still hadn't touched himself. Derek was staring at his face watching as he sucked his lower lip between his teeth, biting for a moment and then dragging it between his teeth. His obscene tongue followed after it, as if to rub the pain away. 

Stiles was straining heavily against his boxers when Scott and Isaac called to be measured within seconds of each other.

Derek could see a feint line of the darker skin through the slit in the front of Stiles' boxers. Judging by what he could see he guessed Stiles was around the same size as him maybe a little smaller but not by much. 

His dry finger was still massaging his puckered hole as he slowly stroked himself, he was fully erect and could feel all eyes in the room staring at him. He gave himself a second to glance around the room. Jackson and Boyd were staring at him, clearly uncomfortable but they could leave if they didn't want to see the show. Isaac was touching himself while Scott matched Derek stroke for stroke. 

Derek could keep this up for hours, his favourite kink had always been orgasm delay, and he hadn't used a cock ring in over a year, he had trained his body and now was his time to shine.

He lifted the finger that had been on his hole and brought it to his tip. He rubbed it against the wet slit drawing a moan from everyone in the room, he flushed deeper. Then he brought the finer to his lips, using the pre-come like lip gloss before slipping it between his lips.  He tongued at his finger, wrapped his tongue around it before plunging it all the way into his mouth. His other hand was still slowly working his now aching cock. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled his finger slowly out his mouth, it came out with a loud dirty pop. 

He grinned up at Stiles as he rubbed the now wet finger against his opening. Stiles was leaning forward slightly so that he could get a better view. Derek slipped the finger in down to the last knuckle in one smooth movement. 

"Mmmmmh," he moaned. Stiles echoed him. Ever so softly he called out, "Stiles." Stiles gasped as his whole body clenched. Derek suspected that his knees were weak. 

" 'ts so good Stiles," he whispered, "wish it was you in me." Stiles heavy dick twitched hard against his boxers. 

Stiles open his mouth to speak but he only croaked. Derek panicked for a moment, he wasn't ready for the show to be over yet. Stiles swallowed and tried again. "I'll show you mine, if you measure yours." Derek nodded and Danny stepped up to him with the ruler. Derek kept slowly fingering himself while Danny measured him.

Stiles bent over to take his boxers off hiding his cock from view for a moment longer. Derek leaned to the side and craned his neck trying to see. When Stiles stood back up all the Second years gasped, both of Derek's hands stilled and he had to fight the orgasm pressing hard from inside him. 

Stiles had the thickest cock Derek had ever seen in person and he probably had an inch on even Boyd. Derek whined, he wanted him so bad. He knew he would struggle to walk if Stiles liked it rough but he didn't care. He wanted each and every one of Stiles' numerous inches in him. 

"How about we get little Stiles measured so we can win this bet and then I get you off as a thanks for the show?" 

All Derek could do was nod.

Danny moved in to measure Stiles and declared the first years the victors. To which Stiles replied, "OK anyone who doesn't want to see Derek cum down my throat should leave now." He eyed Jackson and Boyd in particular. They made a speedy exit followed by Danny. Derek wasn't all that surprised to see Scott and Isaac stay put. 

"You guys want to watch? OK but you better make yourselves comfortable; Derek isn't going to come for a while. You think you can hold on for me big boy? I want my jaw to be aching before you give me your hot seed." Derek's cock jumped at that while he nodded.

Stiles sank to his knees in between Derek's legs, he placed his warm hand on Derek's thighs and Derek shuddered at the touch. "Wanted to do this for so long," Stiles sighed, his breath ghosting over Derek's balls. 

Stiles leaned forward and ran his tongue over one of Derek's balls before taking it into his mouth. He tugged lightly on it causing Derek's cock to slap lightly on his stomach making a wet noise. He groaned loudly. 

Stiles dropped his ball and pressed his nose into Derek's neatly trimmed pubes while he mouthed at the perineum behind Derek's sack. After a while he pulled back and smiled up at Derek.

"You ready?" he asked. Derek nodded.

"Words please."

"Yeah." Derek croaked brokenly. Stiles grinned bigger. As he took Derek into his hand. Stiles hand were smooth and warm. His long fingers wrapped easily around Derek's girth. 

Before things went any further Derek took the opportunity to see what the other two were up to. As he watched Isaac broke away from their kiss. He met Derek's eyes and grinned wide before bending down to take Scott into his mouth. Derek looked down to see Stiles licking between the second knuckles of his first two fingers. Derek opened his mouth to ask Stiles something but he wasn't sure how it would go down so he bit his tongue instead. Stiles must have read his mind again because he reached up to Derek, slid his hand behind Derek's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Derek hoped that this meant there was more to this than just something sexual between them. 

Stiles broke the surprisingly chaste kiss and asked if Derek was ready. He was and told Stiles so. 

Stiles lowered himself down to Derek's aching cock which was practically pouring pre-come. He stopped just before taking Derek in.

"Do you think you can hold on for a bit longer. I really want to make this good for you, you put on such a good show."

"I can."

"Good boy." Stiles plunged his hot, wet mouth down on Derek, taken by surprise his hips jerked up. When his head hit the back of Stiles' throat he expected him to choke but instead he simply open up and swallowed around Derek. Derek fought hard against the orgasm that was threatening to rip through him. Stiles stilled himself and waited for Derek to get himself back under control. When he was ready he nodded at Stiles who had been watching his face intently. 

Stiles bobbed up and down, changing the depth each time, all the while he rubbed him two knuckles against Derek's opening. He pulled off to lap at the sensitive spot behind Derek's head pulling embarrassing noised out of Derek. The kid knew what he was doing.

Stiles stopped the wet knuckles against Derek's twitching hole and pressed hard. Derek bucked again while Stiles pushed he mouth down on him, swallowing when Derek breached into his throat. 

"Jesus Stiles," Derek gasped, "I can't." Stiles moaned around Derek's cock and nodded. And Derek came hard pumping what felt like gallons of come into Stiles mouth. Stiles Swallowed the first three pumps but pulled off after that and stroked Derek through the rest of  his orgasm; Derek blacked out, he had never comed that hard before. When he came to Stiles was lapping at his soft, hypersensitive cock; cleaning it. When Derek squirmed at the touch Stiles moved up to lap at the come on Derek's torso. Once that was clean he moved up higher to lick the come from Derek's beard. He pulled some from Derek's earlobe and offered it to Derek to taste. Derek took the offered fingers into his mouth, licking between Stiles' index finger and thumb. Stiles moan appreciatively. Derek noticed something wet touch his thigh before Stiles jerked it away. Derek looked down and saw Stiles' swollen cock, it still hadn't been touched. 

"You want to put that somewhere tighter?" Derek asked and Stiles kissed eagerly into his mouth. Derek could taste himself and his abused cock gave a feeble twitch. He wasn't going to get hard after an orgasm that big for a while. It would give them ample time to prep him for the monumental assault that Stiles' cock would be.

Stiles stood and offered Derek a hand, back on his feet Derek remembered the other two. He glanced at the couch and saw them cuddling; Isaac between Scott's spread legs, sleeping on Scott's chest, his naked ass for all the world to see. The air was thick with the smell of sex. 

When Derek looked back at Stiles, Stiles had ditched his shirt. They left the basement for Stiles' room; naked for the whole fraternity to see. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit I'm super curious as to how long Stiles actually lasts...
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://rusted-heart-syndrome.tumblr.com/), where you can prompt me (Please!!)
> 
> It’s a personal blog so there’s hardly any fandom stuff but a follow is always appreciated


End file.
